fye_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Henry James Olsen (SV)
This page is about Chloe Sullivan's ex-husband. For his twin brother seen in Smallville's finale, see Jimmy Olsen (SV) Henry James "Jimmy" Olsen was a young photographer who lived in Metropolis and worked at the Daily Planet until shortly before his death. He married Chloe Sullivan in 2008, although they later divorced. Eager to advance his career and make a name for himself, Jimmy was a dedicated journalist. He was always determined to pursue a story, or get to the bottom of an investigation to photograph the best news. Since beginning a relationship with Chloe Sullivan, Jimmy had become friends with Clark Kent. He also found himself in the crosshairs of Lex Luthor and began a relationship with Clark's cousin, Kara Zor-El. However, when Kara lost her memory, Jimmy came to the conclusion that they might not have a connection after all. He then rekindled his relationship with Chloe. They were committed to making their relationship work, even as Jimmy continued to question whether Chloe would rather be with Clark. When Jimmy proposed to Chloe, Chloe was arrested by the Department of Domestic Security before she had a chance to respond. When Chloe returned from Montana a month later, she accepted Jimmy's proposal. On their wedding day, Jimmy was injured by a mysterious creature and was taken to a hospital in Star City. Upon returning to his hometown, he began to suspect that Davis Bloome was a murderer, but became desperate and upset when no one, not even Chloe, believed him. He separated from his wife and was dealing with the physical and psychological ramifications of his attack. He quit his job at the Daily Planet, and he and Chloe divorced. After a short stint as a bartender, Jimmy asked to borrow money from Oliver Queen. Oliver correctly deduced that Jimmy had begun abusing his pain medication. After catching him stealing money from Chloe's apartment, Oliver offered Jimmy a job and a chance to get back on his feet. Jimmy accepted and worked for him at Queen Industries until his death. Clark told Jimmy his secret after he removed a kryptonite arrow from Clark's back, and Jimmy saw a cut on his face heal. He finally understood why Chloe was so secretive and protective of him and he and Chloe reconciled their relationship. Davis Bloome who was now only human, mortally wounded Jimmy with a pipe out of anger at Chloe for being with him just to protect Clark. With the last of his strength, he saved Chloe by impaling Davis. With his last breath, he told Chloe he loved her and died. Physical Appearance In general, Jimmy had blond hair and blue eyes; and had a striking resemblance to Eric Summers (due to the actors of Jimmy and Eric being identical twins) and his younger brother Jimmy Olsen, after he grew up (who is also portrayed by Aaron Ashmore). He often wore shirts with short sleeves when he was off duty, otherwise mostly long ones and as well as a jacket. Jimmy has boyish good looks and he is very attractive. Oftentimes, he also brought with him his camera on duty. Early life Very little is known about Henry James Olsen before he met Chloe Sullivan when they were interns at the Daily Planet together in the summer of 2002. They began an on-again, off-again relationship several years later, culminating in their engagement in the Summer of 2008. They married in November 2008. Before this time, Jimmy claimed his father was an investment banker, and that he had spent Thanksgiving of 2006 with his mother. However, several months before their wedding, Jimmy confessed that his father is not an investment banker, but a part-time mechanic and an alcoholic from Oklahoma City, and that he never really knew his mother. He stated that he recreated his identity in order to fit in the big city of Metropolis. On the Show Season Six Jimmy returned to Metropolis on the Dark Thursday and was caught at a crossroads with Chloe while trying to figure out what was happening. After discussing for a moment their previous relationship, the two could not hide that attraction between them still existed but their conversation was cut by the attack of Zod. Finally, after all back to normal he meet Clark Kent and officially became a member of the staff of the Daily Planet. One night, he and Chloe investigated man-eating plants at Make-out Point in the woods. After feeling inferior to Clark, he ventured alone into the woods to impress Chloe, where he met Gloria, who spawned her seeds in him and Chloe and Clark rescued him. Chloe killed the plants inside him by shocking him with a defibrillator. Chloe and Jimmy began to dating again after this but decided to do it the right way this time. Jimmy had a conspiracy theory about Lex Luthor, so he followed him to a meeting with Dr. Groll, not knowing that it was actually Lana meeting the doctor. He later questioned Lex about the meeting. Angry, Lex kicked him out of the mansion, but Jimmy was able to take pictures of schematics of the Kryptonian black box first. Seeing the schematics at full scale, he figured Lex was working with the Egyptians. Jimmy went to the editor to see if he had anything credible, but Lex got him fired instead. Jimmy had to talk his way back into his job and was demoted to the basement in photography archives. Despite what Lex did to him, after Chloe enlisted Jimmy's help when Lex was trapped in an alternate frequency by metahuman Bronson, Jimmy did not hesitate to help. He used his father's old HAM radio equipment to tune into the frequency and restore Lex and Lana to their right dimension. When Jimmy prepared a romantic evening to spend with Chloe, Clark asked Chloe to help him figure out how migrant workers were dying on a nearby farm by babysitting young Javier Ramirez and Jimmy´s plans collapsed. Then Chloe and Jimmy successfully located Javier's mother in Granville, and the two were reunited. When Lois Lane began to suspect that the Green Arrow was her boyfriend, Oliver Queen, she met Jimmy online and offered to buy pictures of the Green Arrow from him. When they met to exchange the photographs, they were shocked to already know each other. Lois was disappointed that all of Jimmy's photographs were of body parts such as his legs and arms. He and Lois devised a plan to draw the Green Arrow out, but Clark and Oliver worked together as well to throw them off the trail. Jimmy was ecstatic to finally get a full-on face shot of the Green Arrow but when his pictures were processed, he was dismayed to find that he disappeared from the shot. Also, he provided Chloe information about the mysterious death of a man on a source of water. Jimmy decided to hook up Clark and Lois together on Valentine's Day. After Lois and Clark were infected by a red kryptonite aphrodisiac, Jimmy was sent by Chloe to pick up an antidote made from green kryptonite. He sprayed Lois with the antidote and she was cured, but nevertheless, he started criticizing Clark´s behavior. Because of the way in which Chloe defended Clark, Jimmy was offended and then decided to end his relationship with her, leaving her in tears. However, Clark later asked Jimmy to help him locate a paparazzi who was stalking Lana. Even though he turned out to not be Lana's stalker, Clark and Jimmy successfully found the paparazzi's apartment and tracked him down. Then Clark then took the opportunity to clarify with him about the things between him and Chloe and advised him not to give up on her. When Chloe turned up missing, Jimmy was extremely worried and panicked, but Clark was able to calm him down and helped him search for her. Chloe was returned seemingly unharmed and Jimmy helped her figure out who was behind her abduction. Jimmy was startled and appalled when he discovered that Clark had picked a tracking chip out of Chloe's shoulder with what they told him was a pocketknife. He and Chloe returned to their old relationship after this. Finally, Jimmy surprised Chloe with a romantic classic movie screening at the Planet offices the same night Lana Luthor was shot. Jimmy took a photograph of the assailant, but was knocked out before he could retrieve it. While unconscious, he dreamed of Smallville in 1940. Images from the dream helped him solve the case upon awakening. He realized Lana's reason for being at the Planet that night and provided valuable clues towards finding the culprit. His work on the case got him a promotion, and he left Smallville to document a swim club for elderly men in Milwaukee. Season Seven After some weeks, Jimmy returned to town and was glad to be with Chloe again. When Jimmy was photographing the Miss Corn Pageant in Smallville, he and Kent exchanged several long looks, clearly drawn towards each other. However, three of the competitors noticed him taking pictures and attempted to kill him by freezing him into his car. Kara saved him and he recovered in the hospital. Later, Jimmy declared that he wanted to help his girlfriend Chloe "clean up" the city and rid it of meteor freaks. After Chloe abruptly canceled an elaborate evening Jimmy had planned in order to secretly undergo a radical treatment, Jimmy was upset and annoyed. At the same time, he helped Kara to restore images of her missing ship and the two seemed to connect. However after Chloe saw Kara and Jimmy spending time together, Jimmy took her reaction as an abuse of jealousy bringing out the rudeness that he had to endure due to Clark and admitted that he couldn't be the patient boyfriend anymore and they broke up. Kara and Jimmy bonded over their love of extraterrestrials and the two began to feel more attracted to each other. After helping Clark and Chloe to find the whereabouts of Kara, Kara returned and thanked him for helping her. The two then began a relationship and although Chloe was still keen to remain friends with him, Jimmy was more interested in pursuing his relationship with Kara. Jimmy and Kara start to dating and took a surfing trip together in Coast City. However, their relationship was mitigated by the mysterious disappearance of Kara. Apparently avoiding each other for some time, Jimmy and Chloe wound up awkwardly sharing an elevator just before Christmas. However, Chloe was unknowingly targeted by Adrian Cross. He trapped them in the elevator with an explosive device, but they were saved by Bizarro, posing as Clark. Then, Chloe revealed to him her meteorfreak condition. Trying to help Kara's memory with familiar things, Jimmy took Kara to a OneRepublic concert, where they met Pete Ross after Pete saved Kara from a falling speaker. He wanted to interview Pete about his new stretching meteor-power, thinking that Pete could prove that meteor-infected individuals did not have to live in secret or be ashamed. Chloe and Clark tried to talk him out of the article. He went with Clark to investigate Pete's power, and witnessed Lex blackmailing Pete into stealing for him, but still believed the interview would be beneficial. When Pete got in over his head, he changed his mind about the interview, and Jimmy understood. After Pete left town, Jimmy wondered if he could rekindle his relationship with Chloe. However, he seemed annoyed that Chloe was preoccupied with helping Clark and asked Lois if she wanted to collaborate on an article, saying he was trying to avoid getting fired. They went undercover to interrogate Lionel Luthor about the death of Patricia Swann. Lionel was not intimidated by their questions and promptly threw them out. Jimmy and Lois continued to follow Lionel to the Isis Foundation and learned that Lex Luthor was the one responsible for Patricia's murder. After the death of Lionel Luthor, Jimmy managed to get a glimpse of Lionel being pushed out the office window. When they went to go to the Isis Foundation, they were caught by Lex's assistant. Lois was shot for trying to stop her, and was placed in a freezer with Jimmy. Clark used his heat vision to keep them warm to prevent them from dying of hypothermia. Jimmy made a strong effort to rekindle his relationship with Chloe, but felt that she wasn't working as hard as he was. After he was approached by an agent of the DDS and was told to watch over whatever Chloe Sullivan does, he went to Isis, only to discover a confidential document of United States Security. After starting to suspect his girlfriend, he was instructed to accompany Chloe to the Ace of Clubs where he disguised, sneaked up on a man and stole his briefcase after he knocked him out. After failing to get the right information, Jimmy went back to save Chloe from Vanessa. The next day, Jimmy returned to the Planet to thank Lex for helping him to help Chloe. Lex reminded him that in time Jimmy will have to pay him back. After Lex was attacked by a cloaked stranger who carves Kryptonian symbols into his chest, Olsen followed Lex's ambulance and managed to take a picture of the symbol. He then told Chloe about Kryptonian symbols found around Smallville in the past and began to investigate the Kawatche caves. Jimmy began to compile this information to write his first article for the Daily Planet. Finally, Lex told Jimmy to feed Lois a fake story to keep her out of his business and very reluctantly, Jimmy accepted the request of Lex. Feeling guilty for what he did, Jimmy told Lex he could not do it any longer and Lex apparently accepted the decision of Jimmy. After Chloe was attacked and recovered from a Brainiac-induced coma, Jimmy realized how much Chloe meant to him and decided to propose in the Talon with a plastic wedding ring, but before Chloe can answer, Lex take his revenge on him and called the Department of Domestic Security on Chloe and they arrested her. Season Eight Jimmy visited Chloe Sullivan at the Talon after he found out that she arrived home from being away for a month. He told her that he did not want an answer to his proposal thinking it will destroy what they had, but Chloe gave him one anyway; she said yes, that she will marry him because he was perfect for her by being imperfect. After moving with Chloe, Jimmy found a letter to Clark that Chloe had wrote six years ago and questioned Chloe's love for him and drowned his sorrows at the Ace of Clubs. There, he was seduced by Maxima and started to die from hormone overload. Jimmy almost fell off the balcony, but Clark caught him. Later at the hospital Jimmy explained that he doubted Chloe loved him and gave Clark her letter. Jimmy left the hospital two days later, and Chloe explained that her feelings for Clark were in the past. She also stated that her patience for Jimmy's insecurities were wearing thin. Jimmy is apparently at peace with the issue since Chloe said that Jimmy was her true love. At Jimmy and Chloe's engagement party, they were both shocked after what Lois' proposal, which alluded to the fact that Jimmy might not be Chloe's soul mate. Hours later Chloe and Jimmy were kidnapped by a crazed jeweler and forced to prove their love with a torturous contraption that shocks a person if they lied. Chloe and Jimmy passed and were returned home. This prompted Jimmy to admit that he had been lying about his family since they met but Chloe said she understood. Jimmy began to actively research a mysterious but unseen savior in the city, calling him the "Good Samaritan." Jimmy and Clark also investigated the destruction of the Ace of Clubs. He met Doomsday at his job at Metropolis General Hospital and asked if he could ride along with him so he can be first on the scene. Davis reluctantly agreed but that night, they were both attacked by a smoky blur until they were saved by the "Good Samaritan." When the Samaritan saved Lois Lane right in front of Jimmy, he managed to take a photograph, identifying it as the "Red-Blue Blur." Not realizing the Blur was indeed Clark Kent, he asked Clark if he would help him write a story on the superhero, but Clark declined. Jimmy got his photo published and soon all of Metropolis learned about its new hero. Jimmy eventually realized that Clark was indeed the blur, but Clark enlisted the help of Oliver Queen to fool him into thinking he was wrong. One week before their wedding, Chloe began to experience a severe bout of amnesia. When she forgot Jimmy, he turned to Clark for help. Jimmy took her to the hospital to get an MRI, but Chloe disappeared. She was returned home, still fearful and amnesiac, by Davis Bloome, who gave her a sedative. Jimmy was extremely concerned and insisted she go back to the hospital. She was returned home again by Clark, seemingly fully-recovered, and their wedding plans continued. On their wedding day, a murderous creature crashed the wedding and kidnapped Chloe. Jimmy tried to fight him off, but Doomsday slashed him across the chest. Jimmy was gravely injured and suffered severe internal bleeding. He was transferred to Star City for emergency surgery, accompanied by Lois Lane. After a recovery period of five weeks, Jimmy was back on his feet and transferred to Metropolis General Hospital. Upon his return home, it was revealed that Jimmy's recovery had been difficult. He suffered nightmares and severe lingering pain from his injuries and while in the hospital, he witnessed Davis murdering a man and tried to find proof on it, even sneaking into Davis ambulance. However, Davis injected him with a drug that caused him to hallucinate and although Chloe tried to support Jimmy, he felt that since she didn't believe him, she didn't trust him and would never stop choosing someone else over him. He refused to go home with her and told her that marrying her was the worst mistake he ever made, leaving a heartbroken Chloe in tears. He quit his job at the Daily Planet but not before leaving a file on Tess desk suggesting she investigate Davis. Jimmy started to work at the Ace of Clubs and on his first day he asked Bruno Mannheim to ask Ron Milano for an advance on his wages. After Lois called him to take pictures of her as Stiletto for her story, Bruno noticed Jimmy's camera and recognized Chloe and Lois in the photos. He beat him up asking for information on Stiletto but Jimmy refused to tell him anything, then Bruno beat him unconscious and left him in the back room. When Bruno shot Clark who was protecting Lois, Jimmy awakened and tackled Bruno before Lois knocked him out. Then Jimmy and Lois help get Clark to the hospital to treat the bullet wound. Jimmy later went to meet a drug dealer, paying for the drugs using the counterfeit money that Bruno was making. After Jimmy asked of Oliver for some money to buy more drugs, he turned him down and then Jimmy go to the Talon to steal money from Chloe but was stopped by Oliver, and then Davis attacked both of them from the shadows. Davis tied the two up in the basement of the Talon and Jimmy realized that Davis was the one who crashed his wedding and tore everything away from him. Davis was about to kill him but realized he meant too much to Chloe and she would never forgive him if he did. Before he went to the hospital for his injures, he told Chloe to stay away from Davis since he was a monster. Oliver then offered Jimmy a job at Queen Industries due to his efforts of seeing the good in people and to prevent him from becoming a drug addict. Finally, Oliver had asked of Jimmy to go into Tess's office to use her tracking system to find Chloe and Davis' location. While he was there, he ran into Lois who was also there looking as well. Once Jimmy found their location using Tess' computer, he went straight there, only to find Clark with a Kryptonite dart in his back and no Chloe or Davis in sight. Clark finally admitted that Jimmy was right about him being the Red and Blue Blur after Jimmy saw Clark heal from his wounds. Under Clark's instructions, Jimmy took Chloe and Davis to their "wedding present" which was a tower, and the two decided to make up after knowing the whole truth and they passionately kissed. Davis woke up from hearing this and stabbed Jimmy through the stomach with a pole. Before Davis could kill Chloe as well, Jimmy hurled Davis into a spike, killing him. Soon afterwards, Jimmy died in Chloe's arms and told Chloe that he loved her. At Jimmy's funeral, his parents, younger brother, Oliver, Dinah, Bart, and Chloe were seen there with Clark watching from a distance. Chloe gave Jimmy's trademark camera to his younger brother, saying he would've wanted him to have it. Alternate Realities Season Seven In 2008, when Clark visited an alternate universe in which he never arrived on Earth, he found Jimmy, working at the Daily Planet and told him that he was a fan of his photos. Clark asked Jimmy to let him use the Planet's archives to search for Lana Lang and see where she is. With Jimmy's help, Clark learned that Lana was married to a Frenchman named Pierre Rosseau and that they lived in Paris with their two children. Jimmy later showed Clark a newspaper that said that Lex was the President of the United States. Clark wondered how Lex could be the President while Jimmy spoke about the meteor shower. Clark later persuaded Jimmy to tell him the truth about Lex's plan. Relationships ;Male relationships * Clark and Jimmy - Details on their friendship. * Oliver and Jimmy - Details on their friendship. * Jimmy and Davis - Details on how they went from friends to enemies. ;Female relationships * Chloe and Jimmy - Details on their tragic romance. * Jimmy and Kara - Details on their short-lived romantic relationship. * Lois and Jimmy - Details on their working friendship. ;Love Triangle * Clark, Chloe and Jimmy - Details on the love triangle Jimmy shared when he first came into Clark and Chloe's lives. * Chloe, Jimmy and Kara - Details on how Jimmy was torn between the two. * Chloe, Jimmy and Davis - Details on the turbulent love triangle that rocked all of their worlds. See also * Jimmy Olsen Category:Characters Category:Smallville Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Smallville Characters